VOICE
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: "HENTIKAN! APA YANG…- AGRRRHHH… ITTAI!" Suara samar-samar! Apa! Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara siapa itu! Suara jeritan? Tapi siapa? Siapa disana! Kenapa terdengar seperti suara yang begitu menderita? Kesakitan? All ex Vidoll fanfic. ShunxJui


**Hollaaa minna-san…~**

**Perkenalkan, saya Vio newbie di fandom ini. ^^**

**Title: Voice**

**Pairing: ShunxJui.**

**Rating: Untuk sementara(?) ini T**

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter bukan punya saya, kecuali fanficnya ^^**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, OOC, Typo(s), RnR please ^^**

**Fandom: All ex Vidoll, Jupiter, Kamijo etc.**

**Jui's POV**

"HENTIKAN! APA YANG…- AGRRRHHH… ITTAI!"

Suara samar-samar?! Apa?! Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Suara siapa itu?! Suara jeritan? Tapi siapa?

Siapa disana?! Kenapa terdengar seperti suara yang begitu menderita? Kesakitan?

Siapa dia? Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya? Apa hanya aku sajakah yang mendengar suara itu? Atau hanya aku orang yang berada di sini?

Tapi ini hanya sebuah ruangan kosong, berwarna putih, tak ada apapun di sini. Pintu? Apa disini ada pintu?

Aku berlari mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari sini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada apa pun disini, hanya aku sendiri…

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tiba-tiba saja muncul. Silau, aku tak bisa melihat apa pun. Ku pejamkan mataku sebentar, dan aku kemudian membukanya. Hei, sekarang dimana aku?

Di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan alat-alat yang aku tak tau apa. Aku melihat seseorang duduk di sebuah kursi, tangan dan kakinya diikat.

Aku menghampirinya, apakah dia yang menjerit tadi?

Ku perhatikan wajah orang itu. Hei, tunggu dulu? Apa dia itu aku? Apa hanya mirip? Tapi kan tak mungkin bisa semirip ini?

Seseorang berbaju putih dan memakai sebuah masker menghampirinya. Ia membawa sebuah alat yang aku tak apa itu.

"Hei apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"….." dia tidak menjawab.

Apa dia tidak mendengarku? Aku mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi tak bisa. Kenapa? Apa aku sudah mati?

Dan kemudian datang beberapa orang lagi, dengan pakaian yang sama. Siapa mereka? Hei, tidak adakah dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaanku disini?

Mereka mulai mengambil sesuatu, aku tak tau apa yang mereka lakukan, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"ARGHHH… HENTIKAN!"

Dia kembali menjerit, tidak hanya sekali tapi berulang kali.

"HEI KALIAN, TIDAK BISAKAH MENGHENTIKAN ITU!" teriakku.

Nihil. Tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkanku. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya kesakitan, apa itu diriku?

Terus dan terus menjerit, tak lama kemudian aku merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, pandanganku semakin mengabur kesadaranku pun hilang.

"TIDAK!"

Aku berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurku. Apa itu tadi? Apa itu yang namanya mimpi seperti yang professor katakan kemarin? Aku tidak tahu.

Eh tunggu dulu, kemarin? Kapan? Aku tidak ingat.

Ruangan tempatku terbangun gelap, sangat gelap. Aku tak melihat apapun, kosong.

Eh tunggu dulu, siapa aku? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Professorr? Siapa dia?

'Krieeetttt…'

Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara seiring berkurangnya 'gelap' di ruangan ini.

Benda apa itu? Berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Membawa sebuah benda lagi, bercahaya. Apa itu?

"Ah… Jui, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Dia bicara padaku?

"…" aku diam saja. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Astaga aku melupakan sesuatu…"

Benda atau apalah itu namanya tadi membangunkan tubuhku dan tiba-tiba saja ia menusukkan sesuatu ke leherku.

Rasanya sakit, apa itu?

Perlahan… ia menyingkirkan tangannya yang menahan tubuhku. Dan aneh, tubuhku tidak terjatuh seperti semula.

Kebingunganku pun terjawab, tangan dan seluruh tubuhku bisa di gerakan.

Ah… bodohnya aku, kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa? Aku ini kan boneka, dan yang di tusukkan padaku bisa dibilang adalah 'memori' atau 'otakku'.

Aku ingat kemarin professor melepasnya karena dia ingin aku istirahat.

"Jui, maaf aku memberitahumu sekarang. Tapi kau sudah dibeli sejak 1 minggu yang lalu, oleh Jasmine-san. Karena aku bilang kau harus istirahat selama 5-6 hari, jadi dia akan mengambilmu hari ini."

Aku terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. Benarkah yang ku dengar barusan? Aku? Pergi sekarang? Apa sudah saatnya ya?

"Tapi professor…"

"Aku tahu, Jui. Kau sudah 3 tahun disini, aku tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama dari ini." Katanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih.

Aku menunduk pasrah. "Baiklah, professor…"

Aku duduk di depan rumah professor, menunggu… menunggu pemilik baruku menjemputku. Pemilik baru… ya begitulah adanya. Professor menyuruhku menunggu disini.

Cukup lama aku menunggu disini, akhirnya sebuah mobil datang dan parkir di depan rumah professor. Seorang wanita…- err… entah, sepertinya laki-laki yang crossdressing, dan keluar dari mobil itu.

Ia berjalan menghampiriku, tersenyum ramah padaku. Ramah? Err… entah aku merasa itu seperti sebuah seringai dan aku hanya diam saja.

"Kau pasti Jui 'kan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ne… ternyata Jasmine-san sudah datang." Professor tiba-tiba keluar dari rumah.

Orang yang di panggil Jasmine tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau mampir sebentar?" tawar professor padanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih banyak kesibukan, aku kemari hanya ingin mengambil barangku."

"Ah iya, Jui. Ini Jasmine-san, pemilik barumu. Ku harap kau bisa betah bersamanya." Kata professor.

Aku hanya diam.

Aku melirik 'tuan'ku, sepertinya tidak buruk. Semoga saja dia tidak seperti pemilikku yang dulu.

"Ayo, Jui!" Ia berpamitan dengan professor dan menarikku masuk ke mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam, dan Jasmine-sama juga diam. Aku tak tahu dia akan membawaku kemana. Perjalanannya cukup jauh, dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan akhirnya kami sampai, di sebuah istana megah di atas bukit. Ku rasa ini bangunan termegah di sekita sini, apa ini rumah baruku?

**~*~*~ 2 year latter ~*~*~**

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Aku sudah tinggal disini selama dua tahun. Ternyata tidak buruk. Jasmine-sama hanya tinggal sendirian, dan lagi… sepertinya ia sakit keras.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tinggal sendirian. Dan lagi… istana ini terpisah dari keramaian, seperti terisolasi. Kenapa ya?

PRAAAANGGGGG!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sebuah benda yang terjatuh. Sontak aku langsung berlari ke kamar Jasmine-sama. Tanpa mengetuk pintu aku pun langsung masuk ke kamar Jasmine-sama.

"JASMINE-SAMA!" teriakku.

Aku melihatnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Wajahnya pucat, aku langsung memeriksa denyut nadinya. Tidak terasa? Tubuhnya dingin, apa dia masih hidup?!

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Professor, aku harus melepon professor.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil handphone milik Jasmine-sama dan aku langsung menelepon professor. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang yang ku kenal hanya dia.

"**Moshi moshi…"**

"Professor ku mohon cepat datang ke sini. J-Jasmine-sama d-dia…"

"**Baiklah, aku segera ke sana."**

Panggilan pun berakhir. Padahal aku belum selesai bicara tapi dia sudah menutup teleponnya. Mungkin dia tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sekarang yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah menunggu kedatangan professor.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya professor datang. Aku menunggunya di depan istana. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menghampiriku.

"P-professor, J-Jas…"

"Aku tahu, Jui." Ucapnya memotong perkataanku.

Kami pun akhirnya masuk ke kamar Jasmine-sama. Profesor menceritakan semuanya padaku, pantas saja professor membiarkanku menjadi milik Jasmine-sama.

Jujur, aku senang tinggal bersamanya. Jasmine-sama orang yang baik, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia harus pergi secepat ini?

Keesokan harinya Jasmine-sama di makamkan, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Hanya aku kan professor. Professor bilang Jasmine-sama tidak punya keluarga dan selama ini dia hanya tinggal sendirian.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jui." Ajak professor.

"Tidak… ku pikir aku akan tetap tinggal di istana ini sampai pemilik baruku datang." Kataku.

Entah apa yang membuatku yakin akan ada yang menjemputku, pemilik baruku… mungkin.

Professor menatapku ragu. "Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin terus-menerus menyusahkan professor."

Professor pun kemudian tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi jaga diri baik-baik ya, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi nanti."

Ia pun kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku masuk kembali ke dalam istana. Entah kenapa aku sangat yakin akan ada yang menjemputku. Padahal istana ini di atas bukit, jauh dari keramaian dan orang-orang.

**~*~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~*~**

**Review please ^^**


End file.
